kmlxfandomcom-20200213-history
Mexico
The United Mexican States (Spanish: Estados Unidos Mexicanos) referred to the periods between 1821-2020 and 2024-2048 when humans lead the territory of Mexico. Mexico was recognized in 1821, marking the start of the First Mexican Empire ''(Spanish: ''Imperio Mexicano). However, this empire quickly became a republic following the emperor's abdication in March 1823 when the Provisional Government took power and the First Mexican Republic was proclaimed in 1824. The first monarch of the state was Agustín de Iturbide, reigning as Agustín I of Mexico. The Federal Republic lasted almost twelve years with constant struggles between the main political parties: the Conservatives, landowners and former monarchists, favoring a strong central government and a confessional state; and the Liberals, republicans favoring a limited government power divided among the federated states and a secular nation. The conflict caused severe political instability and violence. The republic was ruled by two triumvirates and nine presidents. Guadalupe Victoria was the only president who completed his full term in this period and in almost 30 years of independent Mexico. On October 23, 1835, after the repeal of the Constitution of 1824, the Federal Republic was changed to a Centralist Republic. The unitary regime was formally established on December 30, 1836, with the enactment of the seven constitutional laws. The Centralist Mexican Republic was governed by eleven presidents. None were to finish their term before the Republic's dissolution. During this period there were two international conflicts: the Pastry War, caused by French citizens' economic claims against the Mexican government; and the Mexican–American War, as a consequence of the annexation of Texas by the United States. After this, the Second Federal Republic of Mexico was mostly lead by Benito Juarez until the creation of the 2nd Mexican Empire, which lasted for 4 years. After this, the Porfiriato occurred in the 19th century. The Porfiriato was ended by the start of the Mexican Revolution in 1910, which culminated with the promulgation of the 1917 Constitution and the emergence of the country's current political system as a federal, democratic republic. Mexico held a democratic republic until the 22th of May, 2020, when Joseph Meade Granados, now known as Xal'y Tssa'on Yyu, held the Mexican special elections, 2020 following the Jonathan Egbert leaks, which confirmed him to be a Xenomorph. Later on February 20, 2021, the Mexican Civil War would start, following protests in Monterrey. The war would end and a government under Verónica Salazar Vázquez would be started. She and other presidents who succeeded her (Francisco García Cabeza de Vaca, Martha Erika Alonso, Julián Leyzaola) would lead decently stable governments until the election of 2048, where Andrés Manuel López Beltrán would win, and in the day of his inauguration (December 1, 2048) he would be murdered, marking the start of the 2nd Mexican Civil War. Currently, the territory of Mexico is lead by ego-anarchists, and it is known as Egoist Mexico. Pre Civil War Prior to the civil war, one of the events that shaped the history of Mexico would be the Mexican general elections, 2012. The past election, the Mexican general elections, 2006, had Andrés Manuel López Obrador lose to Felipe Calderón via electoral fraud (realized by PAN - Calderon's party). This shaped up the stability in Mexican politics, with the PRD gaining supporters. The presidency of Calderon, while solid, was shaped by the violence which crossed the country. With his approval rate lowering, it seemed inevitable that the PRD would win the next elections. In July 1, 2012, elections were held. As excepted, AMLO was the winner - with the PRI's candidate, Enrique Peña Nieto, gaining 2nd place with 32.02% of the votes. AMLO's presidency was characterized by his leftist policies. With one of the highest approval rates in history, AMLO was as popular as other important historical figures, such as Lazaro Cardenas and Benito Juarez. Having the masses behind him, AMLO had a legacy that transformed Mexico into a rising nation. With violence lowering, it seemed that AMLO's coalition - the Progressive Movement (PRD-MC-PT) would win another term. Joseph Meade Granados As elections were held in 2018, a relatively unknown politician from Tijuana rose from the shadows to participate. With the biggest coalition in presidential election history, Joseph Meade Granados seemed like a joke candidate. However - what wasn't known back then was that Meade Granados was actually a Xenomorph with the name of Xal'y Tssa'on Yyu. With the undercover Xenomorph population casting votes for him, the PRD unexpectedly lost the election, and Meade Granados became the first president. With wide-spread protests following the victory of Tssa'on, he would have the first years of his presidency (2018-2020) be characterized by overall doing nothing. A nickname given to him during his early political years, ''The Hologram ''(El Holograma) was used once again. Following this, the Xenomorph Conspiracy Group released a document - often called the Jonathan Egbert Files (due to the author's name) in January 1st, 2020. This document had thousands of names along with extensive proof of the existence of the Xenomorph. Among these, were Joseph Meade Granados, along with many other Mexican politicians (Very few, such as Al-Bronco Hal'y Jaka V́́́uj wouldn't be revealed until later though). As a reaction to this, Meade would hold the Mexican special elections, 2020, which he would win. Regardless, the Mexican Civil War would still start some weeks later. Mexican Civil War Mexican Civil War 2024-2048 Following the end of the civil war, the Mexican general elections, 2024 were held. Ego-anarchist take over Category:Countries Category:Mexico Category:Countries in America Category:Countries in North America